


lets just stay like this

by yukwoned



Category: Block B
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukwoned/pseuds/yukwoned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk was comfortable enough settled cosily against Jaehyo, glad that the other members were focused so heavily on the movie in front of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lets just stay like this

**Author's Note:**

> there needs to be more jaebomb in the world and i intend to deliver.

The lines between Minhyuk’s fingers and Jaehyo’s had become blurred in the hazy darkness of the sitting room; fingers intertwined comfortably, tucked in the crevice between their thighs. Minhyuk wasn’t sure how or when it had happened, but he was content with the feeling of Jaehyo’s touch. Unlike the other members, it wasn’t often that Minhyuk would do things like this casually, holding hands and random hugs, extended gazes and cheek kisses. He did occasionally, but mainly for fanservice, or as a light joke - as all the members (or, most) did.  

Something about this felt… different, however. More intimate - their shoulders pressed close together, so close that he could feel Jaehyo’s slow breathing next to him, the slow rise and fall of his chest as the other kept eyes trained on the movie on the screen. Minhyuk was leaning slightly into Jaehyo’s side, at ease to rest against him in the dimly lit room where he was sure that no one could really see them, unless they had their full concentration on the pair.

Minhyuk was comfortable, happy with how close he was to the other. Yet, his heart would not still; beating fast in his chest as though it was going to jump out of his throat at any moment. He could practically feel the heat radiating from Jaehyo’s hand locked in his, spreading throughout his body, creating a pleasant warmth that travelled all the way to the tips of his ears.

The other members were loud and rowdy around them; Kyung and Jiho arguing animatedly about something or other in the movie (at this point, Minhyuk really wasn’t paying attention), Yukwon shaking his head on Jiho’s shoulder, though his annoyance gave way to a smile mere seconds after. Jihoon and Taeil were giggling over the terrible jokes the main character was spewing. If it wasn’t hard enough to concentrate on the movie already, Minhyuk’s attention solely being on Jaehyo wasn’t helping. He found it hard enough to keep his focus on the screen without his eyes glancing sideways periodically, running over the frame of Jaehyo’s face.

He watched how Jaehyo’s brows furrowed in tension, lips pursed and tongue occasionally flicking out of his mouth to wet his lips (which especially kept Minhyuk’s focus) as the action in the movie rose. Every now and then his eyes would widen in shock, or narrow in suspicion - and Minhyuk didn’t miss any of it, happy to leave his gaze on the younger’s face.

He would hate to admit that he was _admiring_ how handsome the other vocalist happened to look at that moment, and there was no way anyone would hear him admit it out loud. It just so happened to be that Jaehyo looked particularly good on that day, light from the television flickering in his eyes and creating shadows on his face that were somehow all in the right places.

It was always different seeing him back at the dorm, completely void of any of the makeup that usually covered his face, and yet Jaehyo still managed to look good even then. Minhyuk thought he must be some kind of god of beauty or something (another thing he would never say out loud).

Every time Jaehyo would feel a gaze on him, glancing down next to him to look at the older pressed next to him, Minhyuk would have to snap his eyes back to the screen, heart beating loud in his ears to avoid being caught staring. Eyes watching the fuzzy shapes on the screen that he didn’t even remember the names of, talking words he didn’t take in.

Jaehyo would never catch him, always looking back to the screen after a few short seconds that felt a lot longer to Minhyuk. The other would squeeze his hand gently in a way that sent a rush of warmth through him, his face flushing red. It was those times that Minhyuk was so glad that they were in the dark and no one could see how much his face resembled a tomato right now.

Eventually, after enough of these moments, the movie came to an end, the credits rolling slowly down the screen in a blur of black and white. It was late now, the movie taking up their night and playing well past midnight, leaving all the members drowsy and just about ready to sleep, seeing as they once again had to wake early in the morning for their schedule.

The members started to saunter from the room, Taeil first, followed by Kyung and Jiho, dragging a half-asleep Yukwon by the hand behind him and finally Jihoon, jumping, albeit drained, to his own room. Jaehyo however, made no effort to move, settled warmly on the couch and looking down at Minhyuk who was nestled against him, leaning heavily into his side now and eyes fluttering closed. He knew he should probably move, but Jaehyo was comfortable, and he was only just clutching on to a wakeful state.

He would have fallen asleep right then and there if Jaehyo hadn’t shifted, wiggling and gently placing his other hand to rest atop Minhyuk’s knee. The older’s skin prickled at the contact, like tiny electric shocks shot through his body.

“Minhyuk? Are you awake?” Jaehyo’s voice whispered through the darkness, nudging Minhyuk’s side lightly. Minhyuk kept silent, eyes shut and willing his heart to still, hoping that Jaehyo couldn’t hear the pounding in his chest. He let the question hang in the air, pretending to be asleep, because he didn’t want to talk right now, sure that Jaehyo would question how cozy Minhyuk was being. Instead, he was satisfied to fall asleep on the other.

To his surprise, Jaehyo didn’t push any further, sinking back into the couch; but not before leaning forward, turning his head towards Minhyuk (who still kept his eyes squeezed shut) and placing a soft kiss on his forehead, drawing away a second later to settle again, frame going still.  
  
Minhyuk almost jolted up, face redding and heart pounding worse than it had been all evening. He stopped himself, because then Jaehyo would _know_ he had been awake all along. Rather, he simply turned his face into Jaehyo’s arm, a quiet and tired whine dying in the back of his throat. Completely relaxed, it didn’t take long for them both to succumb to their weariness and collapse into sleep.


End file.
